codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Droavania
The Kingdom of Droavania (or just Droavania) is a nation that occupies the northernmost island of the Keelval Archipelago. As of 2017, it is a superpower (having achieved superpower status long before New Rome did). History Early history Droavania was founded during the Apostolic Period as a settlement on the northern island of Duparrath. The dominant religion for much of its early history was paganism, because Christianity never actually reached the nation in full. It was only after the Council of Nicea that Christianity came to the nation. Sometime after the Council of Nicea, Asharia adopted Christianity as a state religion, alongside Constantine and his Roman Empire. However, paganism still exists (to a certain extent) in the population to this day. As time went on, the nation of Droavania grew exponentially, becoming a very advanced advanced civilization, far more advanced than the ancient Egyptians, the ancient Chinese, or the ancient Romans In fact, in the alternate universe of the TACITUS saga, they even discovered gunpowder long before Ancient China did, and they discovered steam power and rare minerals long before any of the other nations did. This led to the Droavanians inventing firearms by the early 16th Century. Towards the end of the 18th century, Droavania made a shocking announcement to the world: it had discovered a new metal called Tespine, 'which sparked a "Gold Rush" to the island nation. Masses of migrants flocked to the island to become residents of Asharia. It was due to this discovery that Asharia became one of the most richest nations on Earth (and, consequently, achieved superpower status centuries later). By the early 19th century, Droavania shocked the world by achieving superpower status. Droavania fought in World War I as well, becoming a formidable foe to the Central Powers, using military technology centuries ahead of its time that frightened the militaries of the Central Powers and also stunned the militaries of the Allied Powers. After the war, the United States of New Rome formally recognized Droavania as a new country in the Far East. 20th Century Droavania participated in World War II, when Nazi Germanyinvaded the country to enslave the native people, the Zidon, and absorb them into the Aryan race. However, the Droavanians rebelled, which led to the Nazis having an iron fisted grip on the nation. Liberation eventually came with the coming of New Rome, an ally in the war, as well as the Soviet Union, both of which collaborated to expel the Nazi invaders. Droavania was later involved in the Cold War: when the Soviet Union invaded the southernmost tip of the archipelago to conduct illegal experimentations on humans and animals, Droavania declared war on the Soviet Union and fought to expel the Soviets from the island, to no avail. Once again, New Rome came and launched an investigation into the Soviet activities, which later led to a collaborative effort between Droavania and New Rome to expel the Soviets from the southernmost island. 21st Century ''TBA Culture Droavania has a vibrant culture: being omnilingual, the citizens of Droavania can speak a variety of languages (even dead ones like Pig Latin). In the early days of its history, Droavania was dedicated to their military as it is a major political force. In the 21st Century, the nation of Droavania is still deeply militaristic, but this is mostly because it prides itself on national defense. Foreign Relations Droavania has had good foreign relations with New Rome/Greater American Republic, Russia, the Federationand China. However, its relations were rather tense with the Democratic Empire of Korea. When Korea fell, Droavania was one of the nations that occupied the country in the wake of the overthrow of Sung Man-Il. As of 2017, Droavania is one of America's biggest allies. Economy Droavania has the largest economy in the world, rivaling that of the Greater American Republic and even the Federation, thanks to the '''Tespine '''mines created across the island nation. Throughout the Age of Exploration on to the 21st century, Droavania's economy grew exponentially, granting its citizens a work forces, new ideas, and a great market share in the global economy. It is unknown what Droavania's GDP (gross domestic product) is. Military ''Main article: ''Droavanian Armed Forces Droavania is a deeply militaristic country. It has a military force that is divided into two main branches: the Droavania Council, a '''body of military officers that act as military advisors to the king, and the Droavanian High Command, which further breaks down into the Droavanian Army, Space Force, Navy, and Air Force. Demographics Droavania is the second most populous country in the world. In 1990, the population was estimated to be around 308,745,538. By 2018, that number grew to about 328,863,150. As of 2017, the racial minority of Droavania consists of Caucasians. Africans are the second largest racial minority in Droavania, with Asians being the third and Latinos being the fourth. Trivia *It is also similar to many real life superpowers today. *It is by far the only country to avoid the influence of Communism during the Cold War. *Most Droavanian natives have "Futuristic" and "Steampunk" names, although some have Ancient Greek Names *It was originally named Asharia. Category:Countries